


The Best Laid Plans

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [35]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe has big plans — take Rey home to Yavin IV to meet his dad, show her the Force tree, propose to her . . .Now, if only his dad could put away the baby pictures andstop trying to ruin his plans.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/7/20 prompt: I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?

Kes passes Rey another photograph. “And here’s his second birthday. Couldn’t wait for his own piece, just went face first right into the cake.”

Rey, delighted, covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles.

Poe just grumbles beside her.

“And here he is when he went through his no-clothes phase and decided to run through the orchard.”

“Dad!”

Kes shrugs, unrepentant. “Rey deserves to know what she’s gotten herself into.”

When Kes just continues handing Rey more photos, Poe narrows his eyes. He’ll get his revenge. Poe’s trying to impress Rey, to _woo_ her. The ring that usually sits on his necklace is currently in his pocket, just waiting for him and Rey to be alone that evening, after all.

***

“Oh, look! I think this is where that photo was taken!” Rey says with a grin as they walk through the koyo orchard.

He grumbles a little, still embarrassed.

But he can’t be mad at her, not when she smiles at him _like that_ and asks, “You’re not really upset with me, right?”

“Of course not,” he replies, easily.

He’s still planning revenge on his father, though.

“That’s good. That would have made asking you to marry me really awkward.”

It takes a second for Poe’s brain to catch up, still completely enamored by Rey’s smile, but then, “Wait. What?”

Rey turns to him and, clasping his hand in both of hers, asks, “Poe Dameron, will you marry me?”

A pause, and then —

“I was going to do that!”


End file.
